


For the Brotherhood

by DraceDomino



Series: Smutty Shorts [5]
Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Futanari, Master/Slave, Sex for Favors, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Sarah Lyons would do ANYTHING for the Brotherhood, no matter the cost. She'd even let the Lone Wanderer use her in her sick sexual games, as much as it makes the stuffy woman rattle in her power armor.





	For the Brotherhood

For the Brotherhood!  
Sarah Lyons/Clover/Wasteland Wanderer

“Heh...you’re squirming underneath all that armor, Paladin Lyons.” The Wasteland Wanderer took a long drag on her cigarette, and continued to gaze ahead with a smug, slightly bored look on her face. From underneath the brim of a cute newsboy cap she continued to watch the scene before her unfold - a scene she herself had orchestrated, and couldn’t be any more pleased with. A hand clad in a fingerless glove rose up, and with a sharp snap of her fingers she sent out her minion to work. “Help her out, Clover. Let’s help her unwind.”

“Mmm, yes, lover, anythin’ for you!” The slut with the half-shaved head rushed forward on her knees, and with surprising strength pushed the armored paladin against the wall. The power armor embracing Paladin Sarah Lyons would’ve easily given her the strength to reject Clover’s advances, and yet...she needed to do this. She was pressed flat as Clover’s hands experted worked at the opening of her armor, peeling away the crotchplate at the very front with such precision and skill that it was clear she had been trained to do so. “Give Clover that Brotherhood meat!”

“Y...You’re...you’re sure I can’t do anything else to help convince you to assist the Brotherhood?!” Sarah Lyons looked to the Wanderer once more, who was still sitting on a bar stool in the half-burned down building, dressed casually and contently. “The Brotherhood can pay you for your help! We can supply you with hundreds, thousands of caps!”

“Got all the caps I could want. Bitch, I own Tenpenny Tower.” The Wandered beamed, and took another drag on her cigarette. “All I want right now is to watch a good girl go bad...and a bad girl to have a snack.”

“Clover found the treasure, lover!!” Clover giggled wildly as Sarah’s cock suddenly flopped out of her power armor, drooping forward and crashing against Clover’s face. The wicked deviant balanced that hefty meat on the side of her head that was shaved bald, letting the balls rest to her forehead and trying to touch them with an outstretched tongue. “Aren’t I a good girl that does everything you say?”

“You’re the best girl, Clover.” The Wandered smirked, and let her eyes dart towards Sarah’s face from behind a few locks of short, shaggy black hair. She adjusted her newscap a little further, and licked her lips in a hungry, almost predatory fashion. “Now you get yourself a nice mouthful of Brotherhood cum so you can give me a big, loving kiss.”

Sarah gulped, and her eyes went wide as she felt the girl in the soft pink sun dress get to work. In all her time with the Brotherhood, this...this was nothing she had ever encountered before. This sort of fraternization was frowned upon, especially for a paladin of her status, and in all her years fighting for the glory of her order she had never once felt this sort of attention on her neglected, throbbing member. The softly shifting tongue of the slut as it passed across her balls and up and down her shaft was one thing, but the steady gaze of the semi-threatening Wanderer and the knowledge that she was volunteering for this madness...it was almost too much for a good girl to bear.

“Y...You’re...you’re really...good at this.” Sarah blushed and bit down on her bottom lip, as aghast as she was to admit it. The power armor didn’t have any weak points, but the woman underneath...hers were all too easy to exploit. Goosebumps were resting on her flesh underneath the armor plates, and joy was brewing inside of her that she never imagined. All because of the wicked little slut in the explosive collar worshipping every inch of cock because she had been told to.

This was what Paladin Lyons had to do in order to earn the Wasteland Wanderer’s assistance...and she kept telling herself that even as the joy bubbled over and she started to squirt. Clover’s mouth had locked hungrily around her tip by that point, pumping her dick with both hands as the moment finally came. As her cheeks bulged with cum Clover found herself messily giggling the entire time, swiping her tongue back and forth across the squirting tip, murmuring contently with a mouthful of spunk.

From the sidelines, the Wandered snuffed her cigarette out and levelled her eyes on Sarah. When she finally spoke,it came as Clover’s lips left the paladin’s dick, and the slut began to crawl back to her lover, cheeks puffed out as she carried the fuel for their kiss.

“Get the rest of that armor off, Paladin.” The Wandered ordered, just as she lowered a hand to Clover and started pulling her up by the explosive collar. “After I make out with my bitch, you’re giving me a ride. Either I get fucked, or the Brotherhood does.”

Paladin Sarah Lyons merely stood there, trembling, watching as it all went down. And with nervous hands, she slowly began to reach up to the clasps holding her armor in place.

If this was what the Brotherhood needed...then she would see it done.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I encourage you to check out the Series this story is a part of. It's a collection of shorts ranging from 1k-1.5k words spreading across a bunch of different properties. If you're looking for something short and spicy, I got your number!
> 
> [Check me on Twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
